Project "Child's Play"
Project "children's play" (often abbreviated at PCP) is an country wide orgagnization consisting of children from ages 8-15. Throughout the country, PCP members (Known simply as "Children") reside. Each "team" is determined by the city the Children redide. Each "team" is referred to as "Sub ____". The blank is the corresponding city the "team" lives in (ex. Sub Denver, Sub Miami, Sub New York, etc.). The Founding Children's team is referred to as "Sub Alpha". Sup Alpha is located in New York, however Sub Alpha and Sub New York are two compleately different teams. Sub Alpha only consists of the most powerful members of PCP. All adults are un-aware of the PCP, and simply deem it as juvenile behavior, and not as an entire orgagnization. The majority of PCP members do little things, such as knocking over garbage cans, or lighting mail boxes on fire. It's little things. However, Sub Alpha does more. They do terrible things, such as lighting buildings on fire, stealing form banks, and occasionally shooting people. They also commanly kidnap other kids, and brainwash them into joining them. They are incredibly stealthy, and never get cought. Getting cought is a comman thing amongst other teams, however. Sub Alpha is incredibly orgagnized, and plan their operations for months. The Sub Alpha Children are all orphans, and their head quarters is located underground. It is almost impossible to find the base without getting lost. The entire PCP orgagnization has invented their own language, as well. In order to join the PCP, you must recieve an invite. They also have their own website, which needs a password in order to access it. They still express child-like behavior, often whining if they don't get what they want, and playing. Once every few years, a nation-wide meeting is held, where ALL members are ordered to join. If they cannot be there in person, they are ordered to watch it on the PCP website. Known Members Sub Alpha Sub Alpha's members catagorize themselves by colors. They refer to themselves as such. *Rust - A tall 13 year old boy. He is very impulsive and is the ring leader when it comes to missions. He is a strong fighter and very heard headed. *Orcher - A short 8 year old boy. He is very hot headed and has a terrible temper. Being the smallest of the group, he often finds himself being the bait, such as distracting people. He also finds himself shimmying in and out of ventalation shafts, planting recording devices and occasionally bombs. *Goldie - A 10 year old girl. She often acts as a distraction with her best friend Orcher. She is very smart, and is good at coming up with plans. *Olive - A 14 year old tech genius. His mentor before PCP was a mechanic, and thus, Olive learned how to fix things in a jiffy. He often creates new mechanisms for the team. *Azure - An 11 year old girl. She is referred to as the "cheerleader" for the team, often helping Almond with his duties. She is very good with weapons, however. *Turquoise - A 9 year old girl. She is a weapons expert, often supplying the team with the materials needed for whatever mission they have. A good co-leader with Rust. *Miss Jade - A 14 year old girl. She is very level headed, often calming down the rest of her team when in dismay. She is very smart, always organizing the meetings and making the plans. She insists on the formality of adding "miss" to her name. *Almond - a 14 year old medic. He is the one to tend to the wounded in his team, giving them weekly check ups. *Damson - The highly intelligent 12 year old, computer wiz. He stays behind at the base on missions, hacking into mainframes and spewing viruses onto other computers. He is also very good at coding. *Carmine - the overly eccentric 9 year old. She acts as the head of PCP, being the one to announce things and manage the website. She is considered the 'leader' to PCP. *Black - a 18 year old boy. He is one of the founders of PCP, and runs it along with his sister, White. They are unknown to almost all of PCP, aside from Sub Alpha. He and White rarley go on missions. *White - Black's 18 year old sister and founder of PCP. Despite being over the age limit of PCP, she and Black still run it with an iron fist. They rarley ever speak to anybody, and use Carmine to communicate to PCP. *Grey - Black and White's little "sister". She is 15 years old, and currently Black and White's underling, being trained to run PCP in case something were to happen to Black and White. Category:Organization Category:Anti-heroes Category:Teams Category:Project "Child's Play"